No Drama, This is movie making
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is the sequel to Against the world and like the title said there's going to be drama. New Villains will arise and this is a x-over to Sins Of the Parents Indy movie , All My Children and the L Word. Bette is added to madness and there's a rape s-line
1. Chapter 1

_No Drama, This is movie-making_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_This is Jenny's first movie where the theme was horror and as she got ready for the first scene where Niki would be naked after being rape, Draco was talking to Greenlee she waited. "All right, this is going to be a long day." Draco said and Greenlee responded, "I swear if they stressed you out…" "I've doubled up on going to my shrink just in case I get that urge." They kissed and Kendall stopped them. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Kendall asked and Draco responded, "I'm fine pal." "I never thought I would hear you call me that." Kendall said and Draco responded, "Therapy Kendall, therapy." Draco got himself ready and turned to Nikki. "Okay Nikki, you been violated and your playing this back in your mind, it's almost surreal." Draco said and Nikki shook her head. Jenny was quiet and told the cameraman how to do set-up the shot. Then she called action, cut was followed and Jenny wasn't happy. She took off her clothes and Tina put her head down, she had the wallet. Draco called action and Jenny showed it what to do. Jenny walked back behind the set and put her clothes back on. Kendall walked to Tina "Is she…" Kendall was about to asked and Tina responded, "Oh yeah." _

_In the far side of town, a short brunette walked off the bus and looked at the paper about her being acquitted for murder charges and then looked at a picture of Jenny. "I'm coming Helen, everything is okay." She said in a child-like voice, even if she was in her early twenties._


	2. Chapter 2

_No Drama, This is movie-making_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

"_She's going to be on-set today." Jenny said to Bianca and Bianca responded, "Let her, she doesn't get to me." "Liar." Jenny said and Bianca responded, "Not like you do." Jenny kissed Bianca and then Maggie was on getting notes from Draco. It was a flashback scene where Nikki as Jessica was trying to convince Maggie as Pamela not to marry the man. Nikki wasn't convincing at all and Jenny had to yell cut several times. Maggie wasn't doing much better and Draco turned to Jenny, "You get Maggie, I'll get Nikki." Draco said and after the notes, the scene was perfect for three takes. Jenny and Draco had a high-five moment, It was then the scene where Nikki had to interact with Maggie on the phone. Maggie had to have a male-like voice as well as her own. Nikki's character had been raped and in a way she blamed Maggie's character. So the scene went on and it went good, Jenny then called cut. She then called for a lunch break, there was a conference between Tina, Jenny, Kendall and Draco. "We are actually on-schedule." Tina said and Kendall responded, "That's good." "It is. I wanted to throw something at you." Tina said and they all listen. "Behind the scenes exclusive on the web site will building." Tina said and Kendall responded, "I don't know." "I think it's a great idea, it's just the possibly of drama." Draco said and Jenny added, "I agree." They talked about the pros and cons, they all agreed. Jenny walked to Bianca and said, "I need some T.L.C." Bianca took her girl by the hand and Maggie stopped them. "Jenny, I was wandering if you could help me out." Maggie said and Bianca gave her nod, she whispered something, Jenny laughed. "Why would Pamela not walk out with Jessica?" Maggie asked and Jenny watched Nikki, _

"_Because she's chicken shit, Jessica and Pamela broke-up for a while and Pamela doesn't believe that they couldn't ever go back." Jenny said and Maggie responded, "Life intimated art, think about it." Maggie walked away and Jenny wanted to punch the bitch. _

_Someone was watching and licking her lips waiting for the moment. _


	3. Chapter 3

_No Drama, This is movie-making_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Tina was going over any time where this momentum could wrong and then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Tina said and there were familiar hands. She turned and saw Bette; there was hugging and there was a lot of kissing. "I thought I surprised you." Bette said and Tina was happy, Angelica was with Kit at the hotel room. "How long is your break?" Bette asked and Tina got the message. _

_Kendall and Greenlee were talking. Greenlee scowled with Draco giving Nikki notes. "Hey." Kendall said and added, "I know that look." "Draco knows me." Greenlee said and Kendall responded, "He loves you." "How many men have said that Kendall?" Greenlee asked and Kendall shook her head, "I'm glad you and Jenny have been patient." Nikki said and Draco responded, "We need chemistry with you and Maggie more." Nikki took her directions and then asked, "Greenlee and you looked very happy…Why is she looking this way?" Draco then covered and said, "She's…." He then walked away and as lunch break was over. Bette came on to the set with Tina, she met Kendall and Greenlee. Jenny was behind the set and it was the scene at the diner where everyone was giving Jessica and Elijah a hard time. Nikki was comfortable but the chemistry of Elijah and her was flat. Jenny scream cut and looked Draco, he walked to the set. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to related with a guy and I know I'm missing the pauses." Nikki said and Draco helped her ran the scenes, it was much better every time they ran it. Greenlee was on "I'm going to smack this bitch alert." And then back to action. The chemistry was a little better but when _

_they read it was good and know it sucked. Jenny did something, she grabbed the script and Nikki read with Jenny. It was ten times better back to Elijah and it was much better after three takes, then it was superb. "Cut!" Jenny said and added, "Finally." Nikki then did the run out scene with Elijah and that looked good. _


	4. Chapter 4

_No Drama, This is movie-making_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part four_

_The girl had lay in the hotel as she left a message for Jenny and as the girl opened the door, it was Jenny. Jenny dropped her bag, the girl's name was Bree. "Hi Helen or Jenny, I missed you." Bree said and Jenny remembered her childhood, The night Jenny had her first woman kiss and Bree's adopted mother finding them, she saw Bree get shock with broken pulled wires on her breasts. Jenny stepped back as Bree was coming towards her. "It's okay. I'm better." Bree said and Jenny responded, "Okay. I'm glad that you are but…" "I'm not angry anymore and…" Bree said and Jenny just ran. Jenny was shaken as she told Bianca about Bree, "It's okay. It's okay." Bianca said and Jenny was visibly shaken, "You see when…I thought Bree was okay, she…." Jenny said and Bianca heard what she had done to her. Bianca called Tina and Bette came with her. Jenny felt comfortable replaying blow by blow and Tina kneel to her, "As your boss, I have to asked, are you going to be okay to film because if not, tell me because we have a lot riding on this? Now as your friend.." Tina said and Bette responded, "Kit can followed you, she will not let this Bree touch you. I'll stay with Angelica." Jenny shook her head and Bianca loved how Tina and Bette were there for Jenny. _

_Draco and Greenlee was having a playful moment, "Listen Nikki does nothing for me." Draco said and Greenlee responded, "After Aiden, Ryan and…" "I'm not them. I love you." Draco said and they kissed, Greenlee opened the door, it was Kendall and she dropped something, "I was showing an audience footage and they don't like this Elijah and Jessica. They were really into…..you and Nikki. Would you consider taking Elijah's place?" Kendall asked._


	5. Chapter 5

_No Drama, this is movie-making_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_They had this meeting today, "I believe that two decisions should be made today, one, I agree that this Elijah should be fired, I also agreed that Draco should take his place and I think Odall should be the replacement for him." Annie said and the only reason she was still in Fusion, she called a lawyer. "No." Draco said and Annie responded, "If she's there, we could open more market for this film…" "The book has a hell of a following, do your fucking research." Draco said and Greenlee responded, "No on Odall." "She blackmailed me and Nikki, she recording us fucking." Jenny said and Kendall responded, "I agree." "What about the rumors about Jenny's instability?" Annie asked and Tina responded, "I agree, Jenny is Jenny but the cast and crew respect her." "That's fine but…" Annie said and Tina responded, "That's what matters." "However, I agree with Annie on one thing, Draco should take over." Greenlee said and smiled. "I will set up the press conference." Annie said and left. Greenlee just kept smiling; Jenny walked out and saw Nikki. "Can we talk?" Nikki asked and Jenny responded, "No." "I love you Jenny, I still do, I fucked Shane, it will never happened again." Nikki said and Jenny responded, "You know who Shane was to me, You knew." Jenny walked off and Bianca was right behind her. "If you cause Jenny any more stress, I swear I will terminated your ass." Bianca said and the next three days, there was spin control and Greenlee had a romantic sex fest with Draco while Annie was working with Victoria, Bree's other personality to get Jenny. _


	6. Chapter 6

_No Drama, This is Movie Making_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_The movie was over, next week Draco and Greenlee were going to get married but first it was the Golden Globes awards Jenny had Two Against The world going to be released on Valentine's Day but the tonight Lez Girls, Jenny was up for best original screenplay and best movie. Jenny was holding onto Bianca's hand and Draco with Nikki was going to introduced the Award for best director which odall was nominated for…It was Jenny's award first, they announced her name and there was an overwhelming applauds and it was nothing compare to when she was announced as the winner. Jenny walked out and see was very humble during the accepting speech._

_**I want to thank the cast and crew of Lez Girls, I want to thank Tina for putting up with me when I had a very big ego and all my friends. I want to thank my girlfriend Bianca and most of all I want to thank every single thing good and bad that's got me to this moment. Thank you….**_

_Jenny walked away and held that award. Nikki and Draco came out. They announced all the nominees and the winner of this award is. Draco expression changed to annoy when he announced is Odall for Lez Girls and he gave the award to Nikki for her to give to Odall and walked off. The whole table of Fusion stood up and applauded. The backlash was very good because he plays the game very well. Only _

_Greenlee and him knew his motive in doing that. Two against The world nade thirty-five million dollars in it's first weekend. Beating Lez Girls by two million as time went on Greenlee and Draco were married and Bianca with Jenny, the odd couple were very much together as Bianca moves to Los Angeles while Jenny did patched things up with Shane. _


End file.
